brick_carsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cars
This is a list of every car in the game, and how to obtain it. Regular Sedan Description: This is the most basic car in the game. Blue, boxy, and boring. A perfect 80's car simulator! Price: $4,000 --------------------------------- Junker Sedan Description: This is the vehicle that is given to the player the moment they join. It looks beaten up, and old. It has a broken windsheild at the front, and dents on the doors. Only one headlight works. Maybe you like it? I sure don't. Price: FREE --------------------------------- Sports Car Description: A speedy, red sports car. It's acceleration is better than that of the Regular Sedan and Junker Sedan. Price: $10,000 --------------------------------- Pickup Truck Description: A black pickup truck. Perfect for smashing those annoying Junkers! Price: $12,000 --------------------------------- Lamborghini Description: An extremely fast, grey supercar. This car is the most expensive car obtainable by in game credits. Gotta go fast! Price: $1,000,000 --------------------------------- Sports Car 2.0 Description: A speedy blue sports car, faster than it's predecessor, this car has a big spoiler, and a larger bumper! Price: $13,000 --------------------------------- Rocket Truck Description: The super slow truck has been revamped! Now with giant rockets which propel it to extreme speeds in a few seconds! Price: $100,000 --------------------------------- Taxi Sedan Description: A yellow Regular Sedan, with a glowing taxi sign! Good for taking people around town. Price: $4,000 --------------------------------- Hover Car Description: What happens if you take the Sport 2.0, paint it white, and put hover technology on it? This, of course! Price: $40,000 --------------------------------- Shopping Cart Description: You know how you can stand on the shopping cart and ride it? Well now you can! Virtually! Price: $100 --------------------------------- News Van Description: An awesome news van, with a built in supercomputer, and a satellite for the news! Great car to tell everyone the latest weather forecasts. Price: $10,000 --------------------------------- Limo Description: An extra long limo with a ton of seats! An awesome vehicle if you want to drive in luxury. Price: Find 20 golden brick cars. --------------------------------- 83335 Mobile Description: An awesome supercar, named after the games creator! It features a hover mode (Activate with E), you can lower the car by pressing Z, and raise it by pressing Q! It features a big blue stripe that shines when you turn the headlights on, and the rims light up, too! Price: Find 30 golden brick cars. --------------------------------- Plastic Brick Sports Car Description: An awesome, lego like sports car! Lego tires and rims included! Price: Find 10 golden brick cars. --------------------------------- Cop Sports Car Description: Bust those criminals with this awesome sports car! Sirens included! Price: R$10 --------------------------------- Golden Lamborghini: Description: A super shiny, golden version of the lamborghini! It even has one of the golden brick cars! So if anyone has this, or you do, you should grab it! Price: R$200 --------------------------------- Sport 2.0 Robot Transformers is back in a way you wouldn't expect, in a ROBLOX game! Buying this gives a Sport 2.0, that you can transform into a robot by pressing T! It can also pick up cars and throw them! Price: R$1,000 --------------------------------- Speed Boat A boat in a game called "Brick Cars"?! What is this madness?! But seriously, once you own this, you own your very own boat that you can sail the seas with! Price: R$14 --------------------------------- Friend Mobile The evil Guest 9015 got his hands on a Junker, tuned it up and now it's a super speedy sports car! It even has a flashing engine! Price: Enter a code in the code input in the Shop. --------------------------------- Muscle Car A classic 60s ride! Listen to it roar! Price: $15,000 --------------------------------- Formula Racer F1 Car! Extremely fast, and aerodynamic! Price: $18,000